I know
by CrissColfer's Land Of Stories
Summary: I decided to make it a chapter story. Gibb's life is perfect his wife, his daughter, his work. but what happens when that's all turned upside down? Gabby. Read and Review. Please
1. Chapter 1

The older man rolled over in his bed and looked at his wife. She lay motionless as he watched her breath in an out her chest rising and falling. He heard a slight whimper from the next room.

"I got her" he whispered, even though she didn't move. He got up and walked into his daughter's room and stood in the doorway and watched her standing in her crib teething on the rim. She looked up at him and grinned "Daay"

"Come her baby." He said as he picked her up and held her close to his body

"Daay" she said again as she laughed, just like her daddy, she was quite the morning person

He held her close as he started to sing her a lullaby as he danced with her across the room, normal activity for five O'clock in the morning

"What do you say we go make mommy breakfast? Huh?" he said as he raised her above his head and then sat her on the floor and held onto her hands as he led her out the door. Once down the steps and to the kitchen he asked "Pancakes?"

A smile and a laugh from his little girl answered his question, he sat he in her playpen and got out his eggs, batter and water, he also grabbed the milk and poured her some which she took happily

An hour later his dark haired lady walked down the steps and stood in the doorway and watched as her husband leaned over their daughters playpen as he fed her small pieces of his freshly made pancakes; their favorite. She walked up behind him and tapped her daughter on the nose, he turned around "Morning" he said as he kissed her cheek "Pancakes?"

"You have to ask?" She said as she picked up her daughter and sat with her at the table

"No" he said as he sat down her plate, two pancakes covered in butter and syrup

"You do realize that your feeding me pancakes with syrup, at six in the morning, when we have to be at work in an hour and then I'm sure you'll bring me my morning Caf Pow then I'm sure McGee and Tony will bring me another or two before the end of the day so…" she said as she took a bite and looked up at him smiling

"I know." He said giving her his favorite smile

"I love you." She said as she returned his smile

"I know." He said as he got up and took the dishes to the sink, his daughter followed he picked her up "…and I love you too." He said as he kissed the back of her head as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know." Abby said as she kissed her head and the his cheek


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Thanks Anita!

Chapter 2

"Ready for work Abbs?" Gibbs hollered up the stairs as she came down.

"Yep!" she said in her bright and usual tone.

The drive to work was silent, as Gibbs's driving had died down since the birth of their daughter almost three years ago.

"Hey Mattie, you're gonna go see Uncle Tony and Tim this morning." Mattie looked up at him and grinned as she clapped her hands together.

"I would take that as a yes," Abby said as she laced her fingers with his.

"Yea, I would say so, not sure why though."

~NCIS~

"Mattie!" Tony said as he saw the young black haired child walked in with her mother

"Uncle Tony!" she said as she dragged her mother the rest of the way, and crawled into his lap.

"Hi Uncle Tim." Mattie said as she looked up at the man who was typing away on his computer.

"Hello Mattie, staying with your mom today?"

"Yep." She crawled off DiNozzo's lap and walked to McGee's desk. "Whatch doin?" she asked as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Working for your daddy, but nothing that can't wait," he said. As he looked at her she smiled back and reached up for him; he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he gratefully returned the hug.

"That's all," she said as she kissed his check and walked over to Ziva.

"Hello Mattie," Ziva said as she looked at the young girl.

"Hi Zii-vva, whatch doin?"

"Watching Uncle Tony humiliate himself, and quite enjoying it," she said as she laughed and kissed the young girl on the cheek.

"Hey Mattie, you ready to go?" Abby asked as she came up and took the young girls hand. Mattie simply nodded as the two walked to the elevator.

~NCIS~

As soon as they entered the lab Abby's phone rang; she noticed it was Gibbs calling.

"Yes, darling," she answered as she picked up the phone smiling.

"Hey, we have a case. Send Mattie to daycare and get ready for a load of evidence," he said.

"What happened?" she asked before he could hang up.

"Dead Officer in Fairfax – I'll let you know more when I know."

"Okay, just please be careful."

"Always am Abbs, love you."

"Love you too," she said as she hung up the phone "Well, dear child of mine, looks like you're going to spend time with Katie today after all. Mom and daddy have work to do." The young child gave her a look of question.

"Yea, that's what I think too. Let's go," she said as she took Mattie's hand and they left the lab.

**What's going to happen in the case? How will effect the NCIS Family? Review to find out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Katie, looks like Mattie's going to be with you today," Abby said as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"My pleasure, Abby. Let me know if you need me to keep her late."

"Will do, Katie. Thanks!"

**Crime scene**

"Know the reason, Duck?" Gibbs asked, leaning over Dr. Mallard's shoulder.

"Not yet, Jethro. I'll have to get him to autopsy before I know anything." He looked up at his friend. "May we take him home?"

"McGee, you done over here?"

"Yea boss, we're done," McGee said as they reloaded everything into the truck.

"Yea, Duck, take him, let me know…"

"I'll let you know when I've got something, Jethro," he answered as they got ready to load the body.

**Lab**

"Hey, Abbs, did you get anything off the clothes?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the lab.

"Hello to you too. No, nothing more than the obvious," she said as she smiled up at him.

"Well, let me know."

"I know, I'll let you know when I find whatever it is I'm supposed to be looking for."

"Thank you, dear," he said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Anytime, love," she said smiling.

**Autopsy **

"Ducky, do you have a reason for me?"

"I believe I do, but that will need to be approved by Abby. Let me show you what I found though," Ducky said as he lead Gibbs to the table. "Do you see the pinhole here?" he asked, as he pointed at the hole near the lower abdomen.

"Yea, so?"

"The young lad is a diabetic which would explain the pinholes here, but it doesn't explain the one here," he said, pointing to a pinhole on the dead man's hand, around three inches from the wrist.

"No, it doesn't. So it was drugs?"

"I don't think so. I think, my friend, that it was poison."

"What makes you rule out drugs?" Gibbs asked, questioning his friend.

"Well, it all has to do with the fact that if he were on drugs then he would have had more than one hole somewhere other than here. I sent the blood to Abby; she should have it done in a few hours," he said as he turned to walk away.

**Lab**

"Abby?" Gibbs hollered as he entered the lab and turned down the blaring music. "Abbs?" he asked again as he walked from the lab to her office. Still nothing.

Gibbs, unsure of where his wife had gone in the middle of the case, guessed it was to see their daughter. He soon followed suit.

**Daycare**

"Special agent Gibbs, how nice to see you again," Katie said as the agent walked through the doors.

"Same to you, Katie. How's Mattie been?" he asked, smiling at his daughter playing in the corner.

"Wonderful as usual."

"Daay," Mattie said running up to her daddy.

"Hey baby. How are you?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Good. Where's Mommy?" she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You haven't seen her?" he asked, looking at Katie.

"No sir, not since this morning when she brought her in. I told her I'd keep her, if you all had to work late," she answered.

"Thanks Katie…" He was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Gibbs?"

"Hey Boss, I was going to help Abby and she wasn't there; have you seen her?"

"No McGee, I haven't, and neither has anyone else." He shut his phone and kissed his daughters head.

**Where's Abby? Will exchange reviews for knowledge lol. Click the button. Next chapters ready : ) **

**P.s. sorry it moved so fast just tryin to get to the plot. Let me know if your confused. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. Thanks for the Story Alerts, five in less than a day. Thanks so much. Okay here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 **

"McGee, go down to the lab, I want you to look for anything Abbs may have left, and also work on the blood sample that Ducky sent up on our case."

"Here's something else for you to run if you don't mind Timothy." Ducky said as he walked into the bull pen and handed McGee a tissue sample from their victim.

_Ring, Ring…_

"Gibbs."

"Hello Jethro, are you missing a vital member of your team?"

"Who are you, where's Abby?" he asked, grabbing McGee's arm to keep him from going downstairs

"Put the phone on speaker and I'll let you talk to her." He did as he was told, trying to stall the call long enough for McGee to trace it.

"Okay, we're here, now can I talk to her?" he asked, right now wanting nothing more then to hear her voice.

"Gibbs!" he heard the strain in her voice

"Hey Abbs, don't talk okay, save your strength. We'll find you, I promise. I love you Abbs…"

"Love you too." He heard her say, and then the voice came back.

"Good luck finding her Jethro, but I will be sure to send you the video we've made for you soon, oh and do tell Mattie hello for me…" Then the line went dead.

"Damit! McGee, please tell me you've got the bastard's location?" he said as he turned to look at his young agent.

"Yea boss, but it's in the middle of the Atlantic," he answered as he looked back at his computer, avoiding his bosses gaze.

"Um Boss, if I may ask a question?" Tony asked .

"What DiNozzo?"

"Boss, I think we should send Mattie away from the yard, somewhere safe, until we catch him."

"Jethro, let me take her home with me. She's used to being there, and I can take care of her," Ducky said as he looked at his friend.

"Tony, you and Ziva are to take Ducky home and check out his house, make sure everything's normal, then Tony, come back and pick up Mattie while Ziva stay's with Ducky, I want one of you there at all times, and the other one back here. McGee, I want you in the lab. I want to know how she got out of there, without any of us knowing it. I want security tapes analyzed, and I want it done by the time we get Mattie to Ducky's. Go now!"

He heard both DiNozzo and McGee say something, but he was only concentrating on making sure that this bastard didn't get his daughter too.

Daycare

"Daay," Mattie said when she saw him come into the room.

"Hey baby, go get your stuff. Katie I need to see you," he said as he pulled her aside.

"Look, I need you to do me a favor; one, if anyone, I mean _anyone,_ with the exception of my team, comes looking for Mattie, I want you to tell them she hasn't been here and then call security. Okay?" he asked her after he got it all out.

"Yes, I understand. What's happened to Abby?"

"She's been kidnapped, and we're afraid that Mattie's next."

"Daay, where's mommy?" the young girl asked, pulling on her daddy's pants leg.

"I don't know princess, but while me, and uncle Tim, and Uncle Tony, and Ziva find her you're going to stay with Ducky, that okay?" he asked as he carried her out of the room.

"Yay, I get to spend the night with Ducky? Do you think he'll tell me a story?" she asked with a grin spread across her face.

"I bet if you'd ask him, he'd tell you a hundred stories," he answered, and her smile got bigger. He watched her as she sat behind his desk playing with Bert and baby doll, and was glad that she was young enough that this wouldn't bother her. Glad that the only fear she had was that Ducky wouldn't tell her a story tonight.

He wanted his family back and he would do whatever he had to, to make sure that that happened.

**Okay, so kinda a weird chapter, but we'll see more of Abby and her kidnapper in the next chapter. Review. And Thanks again for all the alerts. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Boss, we're ready here. We have protected every entrance, windows, doors, everything," DiNozzo said as he walked into the squad room.

"Hey, sweetheart you ready to go see Duck?" Gibbs asked as he lightly shook his daughter awake.

"Daay? Ducky?" she asked still asleep.

"Yea, baby that's where were going," he said as he kissed her head and they headed to the elevator.

~NCIS~

"Well, Abigail, don't we make such a lovely team?"

"Bastard," was all Abby could say to the man.

"Well, we'll see what your daughter has to say about that now won't we?" the man said as he got up and left, locking the door behind him.

'What have I done? By not being strong enough to protect myself, I have put everyone I love in danger. Please Lord, just don't let him hurt them; I won't be able to go on without them knowing that this was all my fault. Please…' That was her last thought before everything went black.

~NCIS~

"Bye Daay, I love you," she said as she hugged his leg.

"Bye princess, remember mommy and I love you. You remember that, okay?"

"Okay Daay, I'll remember," she said as she kissed his cheek before looking up at Dr. Mallard. "Ducky, will you tell me a story, please?" she asked with sad eyes.

He took the little girl from her father. "I will tell you as many stories as you like my dear," he answered before kissing her head. "She'll be fine Jethro, I promise, with Tony and me here there isn't anything that can get to our little girl. Now, go find your wife," he said as he basically shoved Gibbs out his front door.

"Thanks Duck. And Tony, if anything does happen, it's your ass," Gibbs said as he slammed the car door and drove off.

"Story time Ducky?" Mattie said as she pulled on his shirt where he still held her.

"How about stories and ice cream?" he asked her as the three went into the large house.

~NCIS~

"McGee, did you get anything?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the office and saw his youngest agent working at his computer

"No, all we've gotten so far is that apparently our guy has a summer home in the middle of the ocean and that the last time Abby was seen was when she left for Caf-Pow and coffee around 1:20 yesterday afternoon," McGee said, as he looked up at his boss for a brief second before looking back at his computer.

"Of course she hasn't," Gibbs said as he threw himself in his chair. "Why can't this be easy?" he asked, looking up at McGee.

"Because Jethro, if I made this easy then what fun would that be?" The voice asked again.

"What the hell do you want?" Gibbs asked as he stood up and walked up to the plasma where the new 'video' had appeared.

"Well, I just wanted you to be able to make sure that you can see how well me and your lovely wife are getting along," he said, as the video went to Abby who was chained to a metal pole in the middle of the floor. She had been knocked unconscious over the last few hours.

"Abbs…" Gibbs softly whispered as he now had this image stored in his mind forever, wanting more than ever to catch the bastard.

"You do enjoy this video; I give you twenty-four hours to find her, or it will be paid for with the lives of your wife and your daughter," he said, before walking out of the video leaving only Abby who was still unresponsive and Gibbs who wasn't sure what to think anymore. Could he really do this when the lives of his family were in his hands, now more than ever?

…**.REVIEW…and GabbyIsLove, thanks for the advice, just let me know if I do end up ahead of myself. Thanks… Next chapter soon….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS as much as I wish I did. Actually I wouldn't mind just having Tim. Enjoy….**

"McGee, any idea as to where she could be?" Gibbs asked, coming to stand over his probie's desk.

"Not at the moment, but I'll let you know as soon as I do boss. I'm going to go analyze this video in the lab," Tim said, standing up as he grabbed the CD out of his computer.

His boss stood there nodding his head. "Yea McGee, I think that that would be a good idea," he said, before heading up to find their red-headed director.

"Agent Gibbs, I was just coming to check on you. Do we have anything new yet?" Jen asked, pouring him a drink as well as one for herself.

"Yea Jen we do. We have a constant video stream coming in from what we have traced to be the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, that has my wife chained to a pole," he said, anger more than evident in his voice.

"What else is there, Jethro?" Jen asked as she leaned across her desk; she knew that if she lost Abby then she lost Jethro too.

"Mattie…"

"He has Mattie too?" Jen asked, standing up with her phone in hand.

"No, not yet but he's said if we don't find Abby within twenty-four hours then I will pay for it with the lives of my wife and daughter. Jenny, I can't lose my family, not again. You can pick up the pieces once but you very seldom make it through a relapse," he said, before getting up and heading towards the door. "I won't lose my family again even if it means dying to protect them." And with that he walked back out the door to the middle of his squad room where the image of his wife was still hanging on the plasma. "I'm going to find you Abby."

~NCIS~

"DiNozzo? What's up boss?" Tony asked as he answered his phone while watching Ducky tuck in Mattie.

"What, when did this happen?" Tony yelled into his phone before walking out in the hallway.

"Alright I got it, I'm with her at all times. Boss, I know you'll find her," Tony said, before looking down at the weight pulling on his pants leg.

"Tony can I talk to my Daay?"

"Uh boss, Mattie wants to talk to you," he said before handing her the phone.

"Hey Daay!" she started as Tony picked her up to put her back in bed.

"Okay Daay, I'll be a big girl for Ducky and Uncle Tony. I love you," she finished as she handed the phone back to Tony, who leaned down and kissed her cheek before settling down in the chair beside her for the night.

"Uncle Tony, when will my mommy be home?" Mattie asked before she fell asleep.

Tony stared at her for a minute before answering her question. "Soon Mattie, she'll be home soon. I promise."

"Goodnight Uncle Tony, love you."

"Night Mattie, love you too."

~NCIS~

"Tony, they sent us video footage of Abby chained to a pole and still unconscious. I don't know if it's a tape and it's just playing constantly or if it's real, but what I do know is who his next victim is….it's Mattie." He heard the younger agent tense at the fact that someone was going to try and hurt his niece.

"Tony, I need you to stay with Mattie at all times, you don't leave her for any reason or at any time. Do you understand me?" Gibbs was tired, ill, and scared. He was scared to lose his family again, knowing that he wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces of his life again, knowing that if he lost them then he wouldn't be returning to work. He wouldn't be able to live.

He heard reassuring words from his senior field agent and all that he could hope was that Tony was right. That he would find her, and he knew that if Tony had that faith in him, then Abby did too.

At that point McGee came through the bullpen with a slight smile on his face. "Boss, while the video was analyzing I ran through the phone records in and out of the lab this morning, and there was a call that was placed three minutes before Abby left the building. It was placed to the daycare center in the building, and since the department monitors all of our calls over the work phones then we have the call recorded. The call was taken by Katie; it says that Mattie was to go home with Abby after work, and that she was going to run home and get some stuff for Mattie on her break so she wouldn't have to do it later when they finished bringing the evidence in this afternoon."

Gibbs stared at him a minute while he took in what he had been told. "So she was taken from the house?"

"Well boss, we don't know if she actually made it to the house or not, but I do know that she made it off the yard because I checked with the security guard that was working that shift and she left the yard at around 1:30 this afternoon."

…**Did she make it home, will they find anything to Gibbs save his family? Review should have the next chapter up in a few days. :0**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, just as a warning a lot happens in this chapter! I don't believe it's as well written as some of my others, but I tried. One more thing; I know that I said in the second chapter that Mattie was almost three, but I'm changing her age in the middle of the story to make it fit better, lol. I'm thinking she's about five, and you will see later on why she still calls Gibbs 'Daay' and not daddy. So I hope you enjoy… **

"Boss, how are we going to know that she was here?" McGee asked as he waited by Gibbs's front door.

He didn't look up as he replied, "She doesn't lock the door when she leaves, and I did when I left this morning." He turned the knob on the door and walked inside.

"Boss, I think she made it in," McGee said, as he pointed at the blood on the carpet and the table in the middle of the living room.

"Ya think McGee?" He picked up a piece of paper off the table and read it before putting it in the evidence bag.

_Dear Jethro, If you're reading this then you've made progress since the last time we talked. I do hope you find her in time, I really don't want to hurt Mattie like I've I had to do to your dear Abby. But that doesn't mean that I won't. I would be quick if I were you; if I have judged the time correctly then you have about twenty-three hours left. Do hurry, but I will be sure to save some of the show for when you return to your office. _

_Sincerely yours,_

Gibbs punched his fist through his dining chair, frustrated and angry. Once he had calmed down a little, he glanced at McGee, who had been staring at his boss wondering what was next. "Go ask around and see if they saw anything. Then take this and try to get a print off of it and run it through everything."

"On it boss," McGee answered half way out the door.

Gibbs turned around and walked up the stairs and stopped at the first door that had Mattie's name written in fancy blue letters, he ran his hands over it softly. He couldn't help but remember that morning when he had danced her across her bedroom and then made her breakfast. The smiles on his girl's faces as they went to the lab still brought a smile, though a sad one, to his own face.

He moved from his daughter's room to his own, hesitating before he opened the door. He walked in and looked around before he laid down on his side of the bed and remembered getting yelled at a few weeks ago because he had laid on 'her side'. He laughed slightly at the memory before he rolled over and buried his head in her pillow. It smelled like her -- strawberry shampoo, vanilla lotion, and something that was simply Abby. He fell asleep remembering that last kiss in the lab.

~NCIS~

Tim McGee walked back into his boss's house, and when he looked around and didn't see him he went and checked his bedroom. "Hey Boss, we got a van…" He stopped when he saw Gibbs curled up in his bed clinging to Abby's pillow. McGee walked back down stairs and left him a note that said he'd be back in an hour, that he was going to go and run fingerprints on the letter. He knew that they were in the biggest time crunch they'd had yet, but he knew his boss would only get more aggravated if he didn't sleep.

~NCIS~

Mattie woke up to see her uncle asleep in the chair beside her bed, usually she would go and sleep with her mommy when she woke up. But her mommy wasn't here. When she rolled over she saw a strange man looking in her window, she looked at him for a minute before he saw her, then he was gone.

"Uncle Tony, Uncle Tony, wake up." She said as she shook his arm.

"Wh…what is it Mattie, what's wrong?" he asked as he picked her up.

"There was someone outside the window, looking at us?"

"DUCKY?" Tony hollered as he ran out in the hallway and about ran over the older man.

"What's wrong?"

"He's here, he's watching her."

~NCIS~

Tim McGee paced through the lab as he waited for a match on the single finger print he had found on the letter. He didn't know if he could go through something like this. Gibbs faced the possibility that he could lose his whole family in one day, by one man, knowing that he couldn't save them like he had promised.

Tim's thoughts were cut short by the glorious sound of a match, he looked at the picture before calling Ziva. "Hey Ziva, I need you to run a background check for me, a Jamie Briggs." He listened for a minute before continuing.

"Yea, I'm going to pick up the boss, let me know as soon as you get an address," he said, by this time already in his car

He showed his badge at the door, before making his way up to where his boss was last seen, "Hey boss," he said as he saw the man sitting on the edge of his bed.

"McGee, did you get anything off the letter?"

"Yea, we got a match, Ziva's running a background check and getting an address now."

"Let's go."

~NCIS~

Gibbs walked into the squad room with a fresh cup of coffee, and was meet by a small black headed figure. "Daay!" Mattie hollered as she ran up to him and grabbed both of his legs.

"Mattie, what are you doing here? DiNozzo, what is she doing here?" Gibbs asked, as he set his coffee down and picked up his daughter who had her mother's death grip around her father's neck.

"He was watching us," Mattie answered softly in his ear, as she was about to fall asleep on her father's shoulders.

"Who was watching you baby?"

"A scary man, he was watching me and Uncle Tony, until he saw me then he ran away." She said going deeper into sleep as she continued her story.

"Mattie, can you describe him at all?" Gibbs asked leaning her up to keep her from going to sleep.

"When he stood up he was tall, dark hair, but bright eyes. It was dark," she said, as he let her lie back down.

"It was dark outside boss, but we had the light on in the room…" DiNozzo started.

"…and that fits the description of the picture; his Virginia driver's license says he's 6'1 with brown hair and blue eyes," McGee finished.

Mattie lifted her head up to look at her daddy. "Daay, is that who took mommy?"

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "I certainly hope so sweetheart," he said. And yes, he did hope that this was his wife's kidnapper, because not only were they one step closer to finding her, he was one step closer to being able to shoot the bastard.

**well, there it was, I hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know. And if I moved too fast I apologize, I will try and do better. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I hope you all enjoy this had some problems getting it from my head to the paper again but I hope it came through pretty well. And just a reminder because if you have forgot this then you will be completely confused at the end. Mattie is five years old not three; I had to change her age earlier to make it fit better. Hope you enjoy. Review….**

Gibbs sat in his chair and watched his daughter as she slept contently in his arms. By direct order from Director Sheppard, he was to stay with his daughter. The others along with her detail had gone to the home of their suspect, Jamie Briggs.

Gibbs hated that man; he hated him with the upmost passion. He wanted to go with them to the home. He prayed Abby was there, and then he would shoot the bastard -- maybe in the leg, maybe in the shoulder. He wanted nothing more than to watch the man suffer. But he wouldn't kill him, not if he could watch him suffer through the pain of the gun shots and the pain of trial, then prison. If Briggs was going to put his family though pain, then he would go through it too. It might last the rest of his life, if Gibbs was lucky.

He felt Mattie stir on his shoulder. "Mommy?"

"Not yet sweetheart, but I promise that when you go to sleep tonight you will have seen your mommy. I promise to get her back, I promise baby. We'll have her back tonight." He kissed her head before she looked up at him.

"I know."

~NCIS~

Tony looked at his partner and signaled 'one, two…' -- on three they busted the door down. They took the back rooms as McGee and the Director took the front two. "Clear. Clear." The two heard the chorus as they walked back to the front. "Clear in the back too," Tony said as he put his gun up.

"You two check the back, and we'll check the front; see if you can find anything that will lead us to where he has Abby. We're down to fifteen hours," Jenny said as she and Tim went towards the kitchen.

"Director, where do _you_ think he has Abby?" Tim asked, as he turned to look at her.

She was currently going through the letters on the table; she didn't look up when she answered. "No idea, Tim." She picked up the letter at the end of the pile "Tim, what does this say?" she asked as she handed him the letter.

He skimmed the letter before he answered his top boss. "It's from a Virginia Volunteer Fire Department; our man was firefighter." He looked at Jenny, and things finally started to click; Tim always had been a little slow.

"Tony!" they shouted together.

~NCIS~

Ziva shifted through the clothes in the man's closet; he wasn't a very professional dresser. He had a dress shirt here and there, but other than that it was all tee-shirts and blue Jeans. "Tony, what is it with you Americans and your blue jeans?" she asked as she continued through the boxes in the top of the closet.

"Well, Ziii-vva they're just the American sign. Plus, they're comfortable and they don't look bad on girls, especially when they're cutoff..."

"Tony, if I were you, then I would not finish that sentence." He took one look at her and turned back to the books on the shelf.

"But I'm sure they look better on you, dear."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "You will never know."

They continued to go through their duties before Ziva found something that made her think. "Tony is this not the symbol for your fire department?" she asked, holding up one of the tee-shirts.

"Yes, so our young kidnapper was a fire fighter, huh?" he continued to go through the books..

"Tony, not that I know much about your American customs quite yet, but don't many of your fire homes, have poles in them? I never have quite understood why you Americans have poles in the middle of the floors but…"

"Ziva, it's a fire house but I think you just found Abby." He said and then they heard the chorus of the director and McGee from the kitchen.

"Tony, I do believe they just figured it out also," Ziva said as they went to find their team.

~NCIS~

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked down at his daughter as she played behind his desk with Bert and a few toys she kept around the bullpen. He smiled as he saw her laugh as she hugged Bert and he made his usual sound, he couldn't help but remember how many times that sound had comforted his wife, he wasn't quite sure what it was with his girls and farting hippos but if he made them happy, then so be it.

She felt him looking at her and she looked at him and smiled her toothless smile at him. He remembered how hard it had been trying to persuade her to let Ducky pull her tooth out; she was as hard-headed as her parents. She got up still hugging the hippo in her arms and crawled back up into her daddy's lap.

"Hey Daay, am I your big girl?" she asked as she looked at him.

He looked slightly confused as he looked down at her, "You'll always be daddy's big girl, your mommy's too." She looked at him before rapping her arms around his neck, "I love you daddy."

Gibbs was slightly stunned for a second before he could respond. She had never called him daddy; she always had preferred the way she used to talk to him when she was three. "Daddy?" he asked her, wondering what had changed her opinion .

"Yep, I have to be a big girl for you and mommy," she said as she looked at him with an expression that asked why he didn't know that already.

"That you are baby, I love you."

She kissed his cheek. "I know daddy."

**The next chapter will be the big one. : ) How is Abby doing??? We shall soon find out. Let me know what you think by clicking that button on the bottom…**


	9. Being Grounded Sucks

Hey. I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER. But I am going to continue both I Know and Where I'm From. I already have a sequel start for Where I'm From. I have been grounded (so therefore no computer and no internet at home; I'm doing this at school :) Plus school started and I am downloaded with homework, and then I have volleyball and games twice a week. But on the bright side work is over next weekend so I should be able to update this week sometime this week or the beginning of next (all depending on when I get my computer back.)

The next chapter for I know is being written and the next one for Where I'm From is being read by my Beta. Thank you guys please please stay with me, were almost done with both stories.

If you have anything that you would like me to try to work in either story just leave it in a review. I've had some writers block for I know mainly and a little for Where I'm From.

Thanks again, Markey *Twililght-SVU-HSM-52*


	10. Chapter 10Finally!

**Wow. This has taken me forever, I'm so sorry for that, hope you forgive me. : ) Here's the next chapter it's a little longer then the others. I hope its worth it, have and idea for the next chapter so It should be up a lot sooner. Thanks Markey**

"Boss, we have found out where he's keeping Abbs. He was a firefighter until about a year ago. His section changed houses and when they did he didn't go with them. Nobody's seen him since. We're going back to the old station house now. We think that's where he has her hiddem. It would explain why all we see is the pole." He stopped and listened.

"Yes, boss. Will do," he said with a grin he shut the phone.

"Tony, in a situation like this, what could possibly make you smile that large?" Ziva asked as they pulled into their destination

"This," he answered, as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Tony, can we please find Abby before you go back to being you?" she asked as she got out of the car

"Just following orders Zii-vva," he said as he followed her out of the car. He looked at McGee and Jenny before he relayed the orders from Gibbs. "Boss says to do whatever we have to, to get Abby out alive. No matter what the cost is to Briggs." He paused long enough to make sure everyone understood. "Me and Ziva will take the front, you two take the back?" he asked them; they nodded and took their places.

He motioned to Ziva, nodded his head and she opened the door and walked in. She elbowed Tony as they both saw Abby right where the video had shown her -- tied to a pole and barely conscious.

"If it's direct feed the boss will see us when we untie her but we need to make sure that Briggs isn't in the room before we go near her," Tony whispered to her and then took the right as Ziva took the left.

"Clear," Ziva hollered across the room,

"Yea, me too," Tony said, as he ran up to Abby who was still unconscious.

"Abbs, can you hear me? Abby, please say something. Anything."

He watched as her head moved slightly, "Mattie," she whispered.

"She's with Gibbs, Abbs; I promise you she's okay. We called an ambulance; they should be here soon."

"Not quite as soon as you'd like though, Agent DiNozzo." He heard the 'voice' behind him again as he turned around.

"No. She should be at home with her family, not hanging on to life by thread," DiNozzo said as he looked at the man.

Briggs turned around to look at the camera that had fed the picture to NCIS. "Sorry Agent Gibbs." And with that he pulled the trigger on his gun and then Gibbs whole world went blank.

~NCIS~

"Gibbs," the older man said as he answered his phone. He listened to his senior agent talk to him as he nodded occasionally.

"DiNozzo, I don't care if you have to shoot the bastard in the head. No matter what you have to do you get Abby out alive. Do you understand?" He listened before he spoke again. "Kiss your girl, and find mine, DiNozzo. When you come back here she better be on her way to Bethesda." He knew what he had said was different then what Tony was probably expecting but Abby had always brought out another side of him.

He was getting impatient by the time he finally heard Tony and Ziva whispering in the back ground, thankful that the video was true. She was at least still alive. He heard Ziva holler at Tony that the room was clear and they could finally go and untie her. He smiled as he finally heard her voice in the past few hours. For once he would do anything to hear her voice in the middle of a case, in the time when he was most busy. He would do anything to have her by his side and he was sure when he got her back, that it would be forever before he would let her go again.

Then once again his world was shattered as he heard the 'voice' again. Why was it when he finally got things right they tended to go all wrong again? He turned again to look at the screen as when he heard his name. Then his world went dark. He just prayed that he hadn't lost her for the second time today as he sprinted up the steps to MTAC.

~NCIS~

"Come on man, let's just end this now. Okay. We can all get out of here alive, let's just put down our weapons, all of us," he said as he looked over at Ziva, who set down her gun as Tony turned around.

"All your weapons" Briggs shouted as he stared at Ziva's gun that had been placed on the floor. Then he watched her as she bent down and took out the gun that was hidden under her pants

"Come on, I'll put mine down if you put yours," Tony said as he put his hands up but kept his gun.

"Does NCIS think I'm stupid? I know that Agent Gibbs sent his little red headed director and your geeky friend, Agent McGee, didn't he?" Briggs asked before he laughed quietly.

"They won't come in, if you just put down your gum," Tony tried again but knowing that there wasn't much use. He would have to find out just why Briggs had done this. He saw Jenny and Tim standing in the shadows of the doors. He knew somehow Gibbs was watching him; he wasn't going to lose her now and neither was Tony.

Ziva tried to move back to where she too had seen Jenny and McGee, "No, don't move…don't move or I'll shoot her," he said, as he moved his gun in Abby's direction

"Okay, okay, look this is between you and me now; let's leave Abby and Ziva out of this okay? Let's let Ziva take Abby to the ambulance. She needs help."

"No, I can't let her leave," he said. Tony could tell he was losing faith in his plan.

"Look at me Briggs; This is a girl with a family, a family who loves her and will do anything to get her back." Tony tried

"I don't care."

"Do you realize that you have kidnapped the wife of a federal agent, and that she too is a government employee?" Tony said finally deciding to play the big card.

"That is not his wife, Shannon was his wife, and he let her die. He left Shannon with their daughter while he went over and tried to be a hero. He left them and they died. I'm not going to let the same thing happen to Abby and Mattie. I won't let him hurt their families like he hurt Shannon's." The man yelled shaking with tears.

"Gibbs wasn't trying to be a hero. He's a Marine that was his job. Just like yours was a firefighter. Now you and I both know that Gibbs would never just leave his family to die. Gibbs loved Shannon and Kelly, he still does. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't love Mattie and Abby too. He does you can see it when he's playing with Mattie and working with Abs. The man would lay his life down for his family, and Shannon and Kelly know that, and honestly I think that their happy that Gibbs is happy again. Right?" By the time Tony had finished his speech Briggs was on his knees tears and all mumbling to himself.

"I loved her and she loved him. I could have kept her safe and Kelly safe. I would have protected them with my life." He said, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he never noticed Jenny come behind him and kick his gun which he had thrown down as he went down. She then handcuffed him and left him to Tony as she went to check on Abby.

~NCIS~

Gibbs ran into MTAC, already on the phone to McGee. "Uh boss, were a little busy," he heard McGee say as he paced.

"McGee, unless you're taking Abby to the hospital, I don't give a damn, I've lost the visual inside; he shot the camera."

He had finally gotten McGee's attention, "He did what?"

"He shot the damn camera McGee; now get me a visual."

"Leave your phone on, and have them plug it up to the feed in MTAC, I'll send it though my phone," McGee said before he shut his phone, set it, and stuck it in his pockets and walked silently into the building.

Gibbs waited rather impatiently as he watched for a feed from McGee. When he finally got one he was shocked at what he heard, "…Shannon was his wife, and he let her die. He left Shannon with their daughter, while he went over and tried to be a hero. He left them and they died." Gibbs stood in shock as he watched the rest of what was happing. He was to stunned to figure it out but he knew exactly who Jamie Briggs was.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Probie, how's it going?" Tony asked as he came and slapped McGee on the back.

"No Tony, I will not call Gibbs for you." He said as he continued to take pictures

"But why?"

"What is it that you always tell me? Oh yea that's right, you're the Senior Field Agent so that means that you get to call Gibbs."

"Well that's the last time I come to you for help." He said as he walked away.

"Hey Zii-vva,"

"No Tony, as McGee said you are Senior Field Agent, You call him, and the longer that you wait the worse it will be." She said as she handed him her cell phone.

"Fine," He said as he hit the speed dial

"Hey Boss…" His fellow team mates watched as he cringed at the sound of their boss on the other line.

"Yes Boss, their talking her to the hospital nearest to the yard they should be there anytime. Jenny went with her." He listened again and this time his face softened as he shut his phone and walked up behind Ziva. "That was weird, but Gibbs wants us to bring him in to interrogation and get what we can from him now; he said he would be in tomorrow to finish with him.

"Good, is he taking Mattie with him?" She asked as they packed up their stuff

"Yea, she's been with Ducky for the past few hours so he's gone to get her and then he's going to take her to go see Abs's." He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead as they walked to the car with McGee tailing as usual.

~NCIS~

Gibbs sat back in his chair as he waited for his senior agent to call him with information on his wife's location. He usually wouldn't have been this patient especially when it comes to his family, but something held him here this time; this time there was something different. His phone brought him out of his thoughts, just because he was in a calmer then usual didn't mean that Tony had to know.

"DiNozzo how long does I take to pick up the phone and call?" He said as he grinned in to the phone. He listened for a minute before he answered him, it never ceased to amaze him how is wife and his ex-girlfriend became best friends. "Okay Mattie has been with Ducky for a while so were all headed to the hospital, you three bring him in and I'll deal with him later. But right now I'm going to visit my wife." He said before he hung up the phone.

He put down one phone to pick up another, "Duck, let's go!" he said as he ran towards the elevator.

~NCIS~

"Special Agent Gibbs, we expected to see you a little sooner." A nurse said as she walked up to him as he entered the hospital

"Was waiting for the call." He said as he smiled at her, something they didn't see very often

"Well, Director Sheppard is in the waiting room, Mrs. Gibbs should be done in a few minutes and you may see her then." He nodded to the young nurse as he made his way towards the waiting room

"Hey Jen,"

"Jethro, Mattie," she said as the little girl smiled at her as she crawled up in her daddy's lap.

"How was she?"

"She was pretty beat up, but I think she'll be fine with a few days' rest." She said as she smiled up at him she then nodded her head at the nurse who had just entered the room. "Do you want me to keep Mattie while you check on her?"

"Sure, that's a good idea." He said as he handed her to her aunt. He walked away to the sound of his little girl's laughter.

~NCIS~

He stood by her window as he watched her, he didn't like seeing her hurt, he would rather die before someone hurt her. He watched as she rolled around, he listened to the soft sounds that she was saying in her sleep, when he heard his name, he could resist watching anymore. He opened the door softly and walked to her bedside and ran his hand down her cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Abbs." He said as he kissed her cheek. He heard her whisper his name again, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." This time it woke her up as he saw her green eyes staring back into his blue ones.

"Jethro," She said as she reached her hand up to his face

"Abbs," he lowered his head to kiss her lips softly, he rested his head on hers until he saw the tears that ran down her face. "Hey your safe now, your fine."

"He said he would take her, I couldn't protect _our_ daughter. I'm sorry." She said as she pulled away from him and turned towards the wall, he felt the tears well up in his eye before he went to the door. He went to the waiting room and motioned for Mattie to follow, she ran up to him with open arms

"Can I see mommy know?" She asked him

"Yea sweetheart, you get to see your mommy, you get to help make her feel better. And remember your mommy loves you." He said as he stopped at the door, he wasn't exactly sure how Abby would react to seeing her so soon.

"I know daddy." She said as she ran through the door, "MOMMY!"

He saw her roll over in her bed and then her green eyes start to sparkle again as she saw the little black headed figure clime up in her bed, "Mattie, your okay?" he heard her ask as she wrapped her in a hug

"Yes mommy, daddy and Uncle Tony, and Tim, and Ducky, Everyone took care of me." she said as she hugged her mother

"Daddy?" she said as she looked towards the door and he couldn't help but shrug his shoulders and smile.

"Yes mommy, I'm a big girl now." She said as she gave her a look that asked her why she didn't know that already. "Mommy, they all took care of you too."

"I know baby, I know." She said as she smiled towards the door. He was going to give Abby some time together with their daughter, he would get his time later. He walked back towards the waiting room where everyone sat waiting. As he entered everyone stood up to great him.

"How is she?" Tony asked

"She's fine, she's with Mattie right now, and she's going to be fine." He said as he smiled and patted Tony on the back, "Brigg's will hear from me later, I had to fight him off once for Shannon so he knows Whats coming when he messes with my girl." He said as he turned around to go back to his family

"Um Jethro, I do believe that it's girl's." Ducky said to him before he left

"I know." He said smiling bigger than ever before, somehow with everything that had happened, it was all perfect.

**Let me know, was it worth the wait????**


	12. Final

"Bert missed you mommy."

"I missed him too, but do you know what I missed more?" she looked down at her daughter, who shook her head, "You." She said to her as she started to tickle her

"Daddy, daddy, help me." Gibbs heard the cries of his daughter as he stood in the doorway

"You're on your own." He said to her as he walked over and sat by the by the bed. He saw Abby whisper something in her ear, as she stood up on the bed.

"Catch me daddy." She said as she jumped of the bed and into Gibbs arms. Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the sound of the laughter that came from the bed and from the five year old duplicate in his arms. He looked down to see her eyes drifting shut as she settled herself in his arms.

He turned his head when he heard someone entering the room, "Well Mrs. Gibbs, it looks like other then the bruises and the headache that I'm sure you have, we can't find any life threatening injuries. You are allowed to go home tonight if you wish as long as you promise to come back if you start having memory loss, or you headache worsens. I'm know I'm putting you Dr. Mallards capable hands." He said before nodding his head to the family and exiting the door.

"Home, that sounds good." Abby said as she started to get out of bed. "I don't have any clothes though?"

"That's what I'm here for." Jenny said as she stepped into the room and handed Abby a duffle bag. "Why don't you let me take Mattie and you all can come out after Abby finishes getting dressed?" she said to Jethro who was still sitting in the chair with his sleeping daughter in his arms

"Sounds good, thanks Jen." He said as he handed her to him and she walked out the door to find the rest of their team

~NCIS~

Gibbs sat back and looked at his wife as she finished putting on one of his oversized tee shirts on, "How you feeling Abbs?" He asked her as he stepped closer to her.

"Well I've been better. But I'll survive, I mean how cant I when I have you on my side?" she asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Were all on your side Abbs." He said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, savoring what he thought that he had lost forever. He pulled her closer to him as she deepened the kiss as her hands moved to run through his hair. When the need for air over took them she laid her head on his shoulder as he leaned down and kissed the middle of her spider web tattoo. "I love you Abby Gibbs." He whispered in her ear.

"I know." She replied as she got up and gathered her stuff, "Let's go home." She said as she took his hand and walked him out the door towards her family.

~NCIS~

"Hey Everybody," Abby said as she got in the waiting room, before she had time to react found herself being crushed by Tony

"DiNozzo, your on my good side, killing my wife isn't going to keep you there." Gibbs said as he stared at the younger agent.

"Sorry boss."

"Sorry Abby, he is not yet house broken." Ziva said to her as she came up and gave her best friend a hug

"Don't think he ever will be Z. Thank you."

"Hey Abbs, I'm glad your okay." McGee said as he came and give her a slight hug and kissed her cheek

"Thanks McGee, for everything." She said as she hugged him back

"Ah Abigail, I am glad to hear that you are going to be going home so early." Ducky said as he came up and joined the line of huggers.

"They put me in your care Duck Man." She said as she squeezed him tightly.

"It is more than my pleasure."

"Hey Abby I'm glad your okay." Palmer said as he came up to her

"Thank you Palmer. The best for last?" Abby asked as she turned to look at the one person who hadn't bombarded her

"What can I say?" Jenny said laughing. "I'm glad you okay Abby, I wouldn't have looked forward to replacing you or Jethro." She said with a wink as she handed Gibbs back his daughter who had slept through her mother's welcome back party.

"I'm glad too Jen." She turned back to look at everyone. "Let's go home."

Leaving behind the memories of the two past days, and bringing on the hope that it will never happen again, the group made their way out the automatic doors and into the dark night. They were slowly spreading out into the smaller families that made up the bigger one; they were finally ready to go home.

But being the guy that he was, Tony had to say something before everyone parted, "You know this reminds me of a movie…"

"We know Tony!"

**Well, this is the first chapter story that I've finished : ) I thought that it was pretty good, just review and let me know what you all thought. If you have any ideas for a new story just let me know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted it. Love you all! **


End file.
